


GSA:A Splatoon Short Story

by galaxyysquidwriter



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Incest, No Sex, just some language and references to intimate activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyysquidwriter/pseuds/galaxyysquidwriter
Summary: Callie and Marie have came out to their parents as lesbians,which only Marie’s parents accepted.However,their classmates in high school aren’t fond of it,making them feel insecure.They then discover a club,simply called GSA(stands for Gender and Sexuality Acceptance).What do they expect on the first meeting of the year?This takes place in Callie and Marie’s freshman high school years,and this story is based off of my experience in GSA.This also contains language and some sexual references.This story is told in Callie’s POV.





	GSA:A Splatoon Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this story is based off of my personal experience at a gender and sexuality club.It was great!I don’t usually go to the club, but regardless of that I love everyone on this site, because everyone is worthy and important!Hope you enjoy cuz this is my first work on this site, but I’ll post more on this site soon.

“It sucks that all of our classmates hate us for loving each other.” I said,leaning over my girlfriend’s shoulder. “Why can’t we be accepted for who we are?”

“Homophobic bitches,Callie.That’s what.They all believe without gays like us they would live in perfect society,when really,all there I see left is people being discriminated for their sexuality,”Marie had told me straight in my eyes.I then understood,considering it always happened ever since we came out.People have been picking on us nonstop,and trying to force us to like men when we already had bad experiences with them.Being a lesbian was something more comforting, and because of Marie, I loved her more ever since.I took a bite out of my cheeseburger I bought at lunch,munching on it with thought.Marie had gotten the usual,a slice of pepperoni pizza from Cool Squid Pizza and breadsticks.She ate one of the breadsticks,chewing with thought in her mind.After eating our entrees and sharing some octo pie,we found an interesting inkling in front of us.Her tentacles with very short,ending at the nape of her neck with hot pink tentacles,fading into black at the ends.We weren’t sure if she as here to bully or to talk with us,but we listened.

“Hi,I’m Cheryl.Not to be obnoxiously rude,but are you two dating?”she had asked.

“Why yes.We are dating.I’m Marie,and this is my cousin and girlfriend,Callie.”she said,pointing at me.I blushed,the apples of my cheeks becoming hot pink.

“Lesbians I suppose?”

“Yeah.Lesbians,and somewhat incest.”I had joined in.

“Don’t worry...why not you join us after school for GSA-Gender and Sexuality Acceptance.It’s a club my friend Kathy and I run that talks all about the LGBTQ+ community!You two are going to have so much fun,trust me,okay?”

“Sure.We’ll join.”Marie said.

“Thank you!See you afterschool,the classroom is C329!”she said,running off to catch up with her friends.

“I’m nervous.Probably only a few kids will come,and our friends would never even take a step in that door!”I worried to Marie.

“Don’t worry.This club will be better than those son of a bitches down in our class.”she said,taking a bite of her pineapple-free pizza. “Say,we’re skipping P. E again so we can make out again.I’ll undo your bra just how’s you liked-.”

“B-babe!You aren’t supposed to say that in public!The teachers are going to kill us like mad men!”

“C’mon...I know you liked it when I grabbed your ass that-.”

 

 

SMACK!

 

“You better shut your fucking mouth up or else I’ll hit you with a baseball bat.”

“For squid’s sake Callie,I’m sorry.I just like teasing you.”

“Bitch.”

 

 

C329.The classroom we were supposed to meet in for GSA.We then went inside and we were greeted to a girl with long,turquoise tentacles with green tips.

“Welcome to GSA!I’m Kathy,what’s your names?”

“Callie.And that’s my cousin and girlfriend Marie.”I said.

“Well welcome to GSA!Please pick a card out of this bag please.We are playing a game with these later.”We nodded and got one card for the game.

“What did you get,Marie?”

“Percy from Camp Pinning Hearts.You?”

“Sally from Peanuts.”

“Neat.”

“Look Marie,there’s cookies here!”I told her,pointing at the trays of cookies.There were regular chocolate chip cookies and some blue sugar cookies that Kathy told to the club that they were vegan.Still both tasted phenomenal,soft and chewy on the inside,which made them absolutely delicious.Marie seemed to enjoy them too,getting another one for seconds.We also ended up talking with two of our good friends from middle school.

“You guys came?!That’s so cool!What’s your sexuality?”our friend Aria asked.

“Um...”I mumbled a bit.

“Lesbians.”

“That’s rad Marie!I’m asexual.”,my friend Tara said.

“I’m pansexual.”

“Cool.”I said to Aria. “Is there anyone who is straight that likes this club?”

“We’ll have to find out.”We were then instructed to get in our seats,which we did eventually.

“Alright,for our first game,you have to find the person who has the pair of your character!”said Cheryl.We all understood and found our partners which took a while.Some people had to look in the bag for their pair,in which they found.Later we sat down again for introductions.We had to say our name,sexuality and pronouns,which intimidated me since I was a bit nervous.However,I started to feel more welcome,several people both straight and not had gave so much support in the community and everyone had clapped for them.Soon it was Marie’s turn,as she stood on a chair.

“Hi,the name’s Marie.My sexuality is lesbian,but I like being called gay most of the time.I go by she or her,and well...that’s it.Also,I watch Camp Pining Hearts!”

“OH MY GOD I LOVE CAMP PINING HEARTS TOO!”an male inkling with green hair said with a very joyous smile.

“And next,we have Callie!”Kathy said.I nervously stood up,while Marie took my hand and kissed it like a lad.

“You can do this baby girl.”she told me with a grin,as I blushed.

“T-thank you...”I said standing on the chair. “I’m Callie,and well,I’m gay ‘cuz my cousin is my girlfriend...and so you can call me she or her.Thank you!”I sat back down embarrassed,but everyone clapped in the end,making me feel a bit better.Soon the introductions were over and it was time to go.

“And remember, next meeting we will be discussing our shirt design style for the club!Make sure to come!” Kathy said.Everyone nodded, including my girlfriend and I.

“Thank you for inviting us to this cool club!It’s pretty good for a small club like this!” Marie had complimented. Kathy and Cheryl both were pleased, happy to be with us so we could finally be accepted.And as we walked out of the classroom, it felt as if all the dark clouds had been cleared.


End file.
